Foxic
Foxic is a heavyweight robot which competed in the Series 8-9 of Robot Wars. It reached the Head to Head stage in Series 8, but did not progress beyond this after losing all of its battles and failing to score any points. Foxic was built by Craig Danby of Team Danby. Chris Danby joined him on the team after his own robot, Apex, was not selected to compete. Team Danby had previously competed on Robot Wars with featherweight robot Gi-Ant-O, and with antweight robot Anto. The robot's name comes from another robot Craig and a friend made when they younger, it was entered into a junior micromouse competition. The word Foxic is based on Sonic the Hedgehog, imagining him as a fox. Versions of Foxic Foxic mk2 (Series 8) Foxic is a four-wheeled, invertible box-shaped robot armed with a variable lifting arm, or lifting scoop. The various scoops that Foxic uses include a steep plate emblazoned with a fox's face, both on the end of a lifting arm or working independently, and a set of prongs. Bringing the front of the lifting arm down on opponents also allows the weapon to be used as a guillotine. As the lifter can move at a maximum angle of 270 degrees, the scoop can help Foxic self-right, although Foxic is invertible when using its scoop. Foxic is armoured in 15mm of abrasion resistant steel. The Foxic that appeared on Robot Wars is in fact the second version of the machine, sometimes known as Foxic mk2, featuring internal upgrades. It weighed 97kg, was powered by 2x servomotors with 5 horsepower each, and its top speed was 17mph. However, it struggled to turn in its matches, leaving Foxic mostly capable of driving forwards and backwards. Foxic used its lifting arm in its group battle, but used its shorter lifting scoop for its remaining battles, as the joint that attached Foxic's lifting arm would no longer fit in the machine. Although the scoop displayed a low ground clearance, its offensive output was limited. Foxic (Series 9) Following on from a performance in Series 8 where Foxic displayed design flaws, these were addressed directly with a new version of Foxic, which entered Series 9. The new Foxic moves much more freely, and uses an innovative chassis design which puts alcoves on either side of Foxic. The end of its lifting arm is now shaped in the head of a fox, angled in three directions for easily breaching ground clearances. Robot History Series 8 Foxic competed in Episode 2, where it faced two other newcomers to the main wars, Chimera and Draven, as well as M.R. Speed Squared. This was Team Danby's first televised heavyweight battle, despite their several appearances in featherweight and antweight classes. Foxic was targeted by Draven at the beginning of the battle, although because Foxic's lifter was lower to the ground, it snuck underneath Draven. Foxic drove away from Draven, but was caught, and slammed from behind. It became clear that Foxic was suffering from problems with its drive motors, as it became stuck in a CPZ, unable to move far away, incapable of turning sideways due to a gear loosening. Foxic nudged the already-defeated Chimera, but was attacked from behind by Draven. However, it was at this point that M.R. Speed Squared immobilised the unassuming Draven, meaning Foxic would qualify as the other mobile machine. In the group stages, Foxic was first drawn against fellow live circuit competitors Shockwave. Team Danby replaced Foxic's lifting arm with a smaller lifting scoop, the 'tactical reason' being that the longer arm would no longer fit on the robot, which Craig Danby whispered to Angela Scanlon. Jonathan Pearce remarked that Team Danby were aiming to be 'Robot Wars villains', implying arrogance from the team, despite their off-screen assistance rebuilding Nuts and cut banter. In the battle, both robots met in the centre of the arena, but Foxic's ground clearance was lower, so it was able to circle Shockwave around. However, Foxic briefly lost mobility, and Shockwave pressed the pit release and edge Foxic towards the pit, into the arena wall, and then Dead Metal's CPZ. Dead Metal gripped Foxic, but surprisingly, Foxic wedged itself under Dead Metal, lifting its wheels off the ground, and was powerful enough to push it across the arena. Shockwave then joined in, wedging underneath Foxic. With Foxic's wheels off the ground, Dead Metal easily pushed both competitors back across the arena, and sliced into Foxic's top armour. Foxic displayed minimal movement after this attack, and Shockwave barreled it into the arena wall, turning it over. Foxic freed itself through the use of its lifting scoop, but with its weapon now off the floor, Shockwave exposed Foxic's ground clearance, and pushed it into the pit. In Foxic's next battle, it faced M.R. Speed Squared, the robot that helped Foxic qualify for the round. The robots never attacked each other in the first-round qualifier, and it was a similar story in their head-to-head, as after an attempt to attack M.R. Speed Squared was impeded by a collision with the floor flipper, Team Danby honoured their desire to attack the house robots. Foxic drove straight into the claws of Dead Metal, where Sir Killalot also came in to assist. Dead Metal cut into Foxic's raised scoop, generating sparks. Foxic drove away, and edged near the pit, where it finally made first contact with M.R. Speed Squared, reversing into it without pushing it very far. Foxic attempted to lift M.R. Speed Squared, but did not gain a purchase. One final push from Foxic allowed it to slip under M.R. Speed Squared, and push it backwards slightly, before cease was called on a very tentative battle. Chris Danby called the battle 'terrible', while Chris Danby revealed to Angela Scanlon that Foxic was once again incapable of turning sideways, giving the robot momentum only on forward and backward drives. The resulting Judges' decision was a split decision in favour of M.R. Speed Squared, despite Professor Sethu Vijayakumar's vote being in Foxic's favourhttps://twitter.com/NoelSharkey/status/759836804522479616, as Foxic had sustained damage from the house robots, despite being the more offensive machine towards the end. Foxic was unable to progress to the Heat Final after this loss, but Team Danby were given the chance to fight Thor, much to their pleasure, as the front end of Foxic had been specifically designed to defeat axe robots, which the team had previously defeated on past occasions. As planned, Foxic entered the battle with its scoop raised in order to protect itself from Thor's axe, though Thor made no effort to use its weapon in the opening stages. Team Danby encouraged Jason Marston to fire his weapon, as they pushed Thor into the pit release button, although Dead Metal attempted to cut into the more offensive Foxic, although it was too low to gain a proper purchase on. Foxic escaped, its drive motors finally fixed, but was pushed around the arena by Thor. As Thor edged Foxic towards the flame pit, Foxic finally sustained a blow from the axe, and was left to burn on the flame pit. Foxic was immobilised at this stage, and never escaped the flame pit, and was torched as Dead Metal cut into its scoop. Foxic was counted out, and Matilda used her tusks to flip Foxic into the pit. Series 9 Foxic will compete in a yet-to-be-confirmed episode. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record NOTE: Tanto, a robot built by Team Danby, also competed in the 2016 Pilot episode under new ownership of Team Nebula Robot Wars Live Events Foxic has made an appearance at the Robot Wars live event in Gloucester, fighting Shockwave and The Steel Avenger in a melee. After the 2016 series of Robot Wars aired, Foxic underwent a complete rebuild to fix the flaws found with the machine, and the new version awaits its first live event. Outside Robot Wars Foxic.png|The original Foxic. Foxic Flipper.jpg|The original Foxic with its weapon raised. Foxicbananaforscale.jpg|Foxic mk2 File:Foxicmk2.jpg|Foxic mk2 with the prongs attached. Foxicmk2Gloucester2015.jpg|Foxic mk2 with all of its scoop variants. Foxic also took part in the Robogames 2015 event in America, where it lost its first round battle against Evil Plunger, due it getting immobilised after being rammed and lifted against the arena wall in the opening seconds of the fight. Foxic returned to RoboGames in 2016, where it lost its first match to Last Rites '''and its second to '''Vlad the Impaler II. Foxic is currently registered for RoboGames 2017 as well. Foxic also competed at a Robots Live! event in Stevenage, battling Eruption. Team Danby compete on the antweight circuit with a scaled down version of Foxic, known as Foxic Jr. Alex Shakespeare has also produced several antweight versions of Foxic under commission, one of which is owned by Team Danby. References External Links *teamDANBY website *Team Danby's Facebook page *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/week-2/foxic/ Foxic on the Robot Wars website] Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Invertible Robots Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots built while Robot Wars was off-air Category:Robots with names based on video games Category:Robots which debuted in Series 8